


Food

by california_112



Category: Lester - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Dialogue-Only, FPC: 17 | Food, Fifty Prompt Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: "Sir!""What?""Why is the larder completely empty?"-or-Just an average conversation from Canthames Street.ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is part of the Fifty Prompt Challenge, 17 - Food.





	Food

"Sir!"

"What?"

"Why is the larder completely empty?"

"It wasn't me, I haven't eaten since Wednesday."

"There is a lot to unpack there, but first -HARRY!"

"What is it now…"

"What?"

"WHY DID YOU SLICE THE BAGELS LIKE BREAD?!"

"Yes, Harry, why did you slice the bagels like bread?"

"I was on autopilot, ok, I wasn't thinking-"

"I should arrest you for that, you know."

"He deserves it."

"Thanks! I'm sorry already!"

"The issue remains: there is no food in this house except- chaotically sliced bagels. We don't even have any butter!"

"You are welcome to go and buy something."

"So are you."

"It's your turn!"

"But I'm not the one who's hungry!"

"Fine…I'm getting something for you as well, though. You need to eat. It's been two days…"

"Hey McGilligan, could you get me some wine gums?"

"Only if you pay me."

"…I'll live without."

"Alright. Be back soon!"

**Author's Note:**

> i feel this is very in-character
> 
> Just a little snippet of life in Lester...these three's interactions are very fun to write, I hope I can do more soon! I've got two more written at the moment, so look out for them...


End file.
